helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta
|type = Single |album = Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = November 12, 2014 December 22, 2014 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |length = 18:45 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? 35th Single (2014) }} Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (ロマンスを語って／永久の歌; Talk about love / An eternal song) is Berryz Koubou's 36th and final single. It was released on November 12, 2014 in six editions: 2 regular and 4 limited. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A, C #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta #Romance wo Katatte (Instrumental) #Towa no Uta (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B, D #Towa no Uta #Romance wo Katatte #Towa no Uta (Instrumental) #Romance wo Katatte (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Romance wo Katatte (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Towa no Uta (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Romance wo Katatte (Dance Shot Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (MV/Jacket Shoot Making & Off Shot Video) Limited Edition D DVD #Towa no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) #Towa no Uta (MV/Jacket Shoot Making & Off Shot Video) Event V "Romance wo Katatte" #Romance wo Katatte (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Romance wo Katatte (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Towa no Uta" #Towa no Uta (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Towa no Uta (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku *All Arrangements: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Romance no Katatte *Music Video: Nakazumi Soichi *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko Bonus Poster 141022 05 ymngk.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. 141022 04 tty.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. 141022 02 twr.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. 141022 03 hmv.jpg|HMV Ver. 141022 01 ssd.jpg|Shinseido Ver. 141022 06 etc.jpg|Regular Ver. Concert Performances ;Romance wo Katatte *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Katsuta Rina, Aikawa Maho, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Inaba Manaka, Onoda Saori, Kiyono Momohime, Hirai Miyo ;Towa no Uta *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki Promotion Handshake Events= *September 25, 2014: Nagoya *September 27, 2014: Osaka *October 27, 2014: Osaka *October 30, 2014: Hokkaido Comments by Tsunku and Members *Tsunku: "Romance wo Katatte would make you see stars when listening to its cute and romantic sounds. He added that "Towa no Uta" was written long before the mention of a hiatus had been brought up and expresses his heartfelt respect for the members of Berryz Koubou and 10-year history as a group."http://tokyogirlsupdate.com/berryz-kobos-last-single-eternity-20141028574.html Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Rankings Total Reported Sales: 80,791 Other Charts Rankings Trivia *It was announced at Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan. *This is their highest selling single, and their first and only single to sell more than 50,000 copies. * This is their highest selling first day and first week. * This is the highest selling first day sale and single of any Hello! Project Kids related work according to Oricon. * This is Berryz Koubou's highest ranking single. Previously highest ranking singles were Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! and WANT!, both of which ranked number 3 in their first week. * The first (and last) Berryz Koubou single to break into the Top 100 yearly Oricon Chart, slotting in at number 76. Additional Videos File:Berryz Koubou - Romance wo Katatte (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Romance wo Katatte (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Berryz Koubou - Towa no Uta (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Towa no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Romance wo Katatte, Towa no Uta Reference es:Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta Category:2014 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Last Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:Last Single To Feature a Berryz Koubou Member